1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to beverage can cleaning devices, and particularly to a device for cleaning the top and a portion of the side wall of a pop-top type beverage can of the type that enable drinking of the contents of the beverage can directly from the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A search for prior art pertaining to the subject matter to which the invention herein is directed has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,258,208 1,629,358 2,299,089 2,740,150 2,790,193 3,378,869 3,551,937 3,604,047 3,753,267 4,187,574 ______________________________________
Of these patents, only U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,937 and 3,604,047 appear to pertain to the subject matter to which the instant invention is directed, namely, the cleaning of a portion of a beverage can prior to placing the mouth in contact with the can to drink the beverage directly therefrom.
In years past, beverages, both alcoholic and nonalcoholic "soft" drinks, were packaged in bottles. It was customary to remove the cap from the bottle, and drink the contents directly from the bottle. Some people could be observed wiping the top of the bottle before placing their lips on the bottle, but these were the exception and not the rule.
Then, the time came when beverages, particularly nonalcoholic "soft" drinks, were packaged in cans. Initially, these cans were fabricated from thin sheet steel, and it was necessary to use a can opener, sometimes referred to as a "church key", to punch two oppositely positioned holes in the top of the can from one of which the contents could be poured into a glass or paper cup, or from which the contents could be drunk directly by placing ones mouth directly over one of the punched openings and tipping the can to pour the contents into the mouth.
Still later, the thin sheet steel can gave way to the very thin aluminum can the body of which is formed in one piece and the top of which is a separate circular plate of aluminum formed with a "pop-top" feature that enables forming an opening in the top of the can merely by tugging on or twisting a tab.
It is not generally within the immediately conscious thought processes of a person about to drink directly from a beverage can that has followed a diverse path from the manufacturer to the retail outlet from which the beverage can is purchased. During this diverse path, it can be expected, upon reflection, that the can is exposed to many elements that contaminate the top and sides of the can. Upon giving conscious thought to the problem of cleanliness thus presented, most persons about to drink from a beverage can make some effort to clean the top of the can where they expect to place their mouth. These efforts frequently take the form of using their handkerchief if nothing else is available, or a paper towel or facial tissue if that is available.
Accordingly, one of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a device that facilitates the cleaning of the top and a side portion of a beverage can prior to drinking directly therefrom.
The formation of the sealed beverage can results in a relatively deep groove being formed in the top of the can next adjacent the rim thereof. Observation has revealed that contaminating dirt and debris of various kinds finds it way into this groove and, unless removed prior to drinking from the can, is entrained with the beverage and therefore consumed along with the beverage. It is therefore another important object of this invention to provide a device that may be manipulated to clean the debris, dirt, and other contaminating substances from the groove.
The opening that is formed in the top of a beverage can prior to drinking directly therefrom is usually adjacent one edge of the can and extends radially for some finite distance toward the center of the top of the can. Accordingly, to drink directly from the can through the opening thus formed, it is necessary that the mouth be placed on the top of the can in such a manner that the upper lip is contiguous with the top of the can surrounding the opening. It is therefore a still further object of the invention to provide a device for cleaning the top of the can in the area surrounding the opening.
In the sealing process of beverage cans, the body of the can, formed into a tubular unit closed at one end, is joined at its open end to the generally flat, preformed top by a swaging operation that seals the top to the tubular body. In so doing, the can body adjacent the top is reduced in diameter and crimped fluid-tight to the top, there resulting a circular indentation or a conical portion adjacent the top. In drinking directly from a can, the lower lip is placed in contact with this reduced in diameter portion of the can adjacent the top. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a device that may be applied to the top of the can in conjunction with a paper towel or facial tissue and which upon rotation relative to the beverage can will wipe clean this reduced diameter area of the can.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a device for cleaning the top of a beverage can in which the device may be carried on a key chain for ready accessibility.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a device that may be mounted on a beverage can dispensing machine for ready accessibility by the customers who purchase beverage cans from the machine.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.